Naruto: Uchiha Pussycat
by Neo Scarf
Summary: Response to Yaoiluva333's challenge. Sasuke has been turned into a catboy, Naruto falls for him. Shouenai, Narusasu, implied Sakulee


Hey, this is my first Naruto Fanfiction so please be light with flames but flame you can. This is a response to Yaoi-luva333's challenge "Challenge"

Warning: Shounen-ai, NaruxSasu, implied SakuraxLee

This takes place after the bridge fiasco and the group is back in Konoha.

_Italics_ Thoughts

"…" Dialogue

(…) Author Notes

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," screamed a growling voice as loud puffs of smoke appeared leaving twenty blonde ninjas in their place. The twenty Naruto's quickly rushed towards a tall silver haired ninja who was standing bored with the latest installment of Icha-Icha Paradise in his hand. Effortlessly the silver haired ninja dodged without a single bead of sweat forming on his brow.

Sakura was sitting on the sidelines watching the two spar, she had just gotten through her sparring session and was too tired to sit up, so she had to lean against a tree to watch.

Finally Naruto landed a blow on Kakashi sending him hurtling to the ground with his book landing on the grass abandoned. Before he could get up he had at least seven hundred pounds of Kyuubi boy on his back.

Naruto dropped the jutsu to begin complaining. He had been without is archrival for a week and was pissed as hell! He needed an actual challenge and only Sasuke, who could use his sharingan without getting tired, was his only real fight.

"Why don't you just go see Sasuke at his apartment," asked Sakura finally as she got the energy to use her mouth again.

"I would, but I don't know where that bastard lives," muttered Naruto just audibly.

"He lives in the old Uchiha Manor, don't tell me you don't know where that is," yelled Sakura as she began to try and stand up.

Naruto looked offended and yelled, "Of course I know that place, but with how it's all broken down, I thought it was abandoned or something!"

After hearing about where Sasuke lived the young Jinchuriki stormed off in the direction of the old Uchiha manor. The paint was peeling away and the grounds were weeds, weeds and more weeds.

Using his ninja speed Naruto quickly made it to the door and barged in, not caring if Sasuke heard him. He just wanted to fight him.

Naruto soon found the last room in the house he hadn't checked. He opened it loudly and was shocked at what he saw sitting in the bed clad in a familiar turtleneck (at least I think that's a turtle neck) and shorts.

At first glance he thought it was Sasuke but soon noticed something strange. This Sasuke had ears on the top of his head coated in thick black fur, and a long black tail resting on his hips while the cat boy lie on his side lazily.

Naruto stared at his sleeping form and was rather weird out at how familiar and unfamiliar it was. The face of a calm and rather beautiful young man had replaced the normally unemotional face of the Uchiha, Naruto knew too well.

Naruto lightly crept up to him, not even noticing Sasuke's eyes slowly staring to open. The blonde sat down next to Sasuke's formerly sleeping form and lightly brushed a few hairs out of Sasuke's face. At seeing how close Naruto was Sasuke's eyes opened wide in surprise as he flung himself back off the bed and onto the floor clumsily as a newborn kitten. (Bad pun, I know, considering Sasuke's condition.)

Naruto stood up surprised at Sasuke's sudden movement and slowly advanced on Sasuke to see if he was ok. Sasuke got up quickly trying to avoid Naruto's gaze as a blush of embarrassment grazed his cheeks. "What are you doing here, dobe," questioned Sasuke angrily at Naruto's intrusion on his catnap. (I'm an expert at bad puns.)

Naruto finally managed to stop staring at Sasuke's ears and tail long enough to answer, "I came expecting a fight! Kakashi-sensei's a poodle compared to you! Although now I'm curious as to why you didn't join us. I mean all the girls would love to see you like that!"

Sasuke glared at him before yelling while pointing at his ears and tail, "You think I'd want those bitches making a fuss about their Uchiha Sasuke turning part cat!"

"Of course, what guy wouldn't want girls fussing all over them," asked Naruto obliviously…although he wasn't exactly against fussing over Sasuke being like this, himself.

"Not me! I don't even like girls," exclaimed Sasuke before clapping his hands over his mouth out of embarrassment from admitting that. "I mean, girls fawning over you every where you go, possibly even thinking of raping you to get you…that'd drive any guy gay, right…right?"

Naruto was driven speechless at hearing that Uchiha Sasuke, his best friend and rival, was gay. Once he found his voice he finally managed to say, "Well…how about you just come train with us tomorrow…at least then you'll find out if they'll fuss about you as badly as you think they will." Naruto was really the one he should be worried about as he wanted to make a bit of a fuss at his physical state of being.

Little did the two Konoha genin know that a middle-aged man was watching from a nearby tree through his miss-matched eyes. He had to let the only other person who knew his plan, know how things were going…near-exactly as planned.

Naruto and Sasuke arrived at the group at near the same time, Sasuke a bit earlier due to his Uchiha perfectionist, always being first in everything, attitude.

Once Sakura had arrived, she squealed in pure delight and tried to touch his soft-looking ears and slender tail. Having Naruto touch him was bad enough but…Sakura was never going to happen, so Sasuke ran as fast as his nimble legs could carry back and forth across the bridge they normally met up at.

Kakashi soon arrived and looking over Sasuke for a moment said, "Well, I hope your ready for a week's worth of training crammed into five hours!" Sasuke dropped his jaw in shock at hearing he would have to get a week's worth of training in five hours.

Naruto had to drag Sasuke to the training grounds. In a matter of hours they managed to get Sasuke back on schedule with training…only to have him fall asleep right after he finished Juken (Gentle fist) of all things. Sasuke had curled himself up lightly, his tail wrapping around him.

Sakura tried to get near but was quickly pulled away seeing as Kakashi knew what she was planning and what she was planning, which was extremely cute petting, would most likely traumatize Sasuke for life. Sasuke and cute petting never mix!

Naruto however was actually let close to him. Naruto never noticed how slender Sasuke's body was, but now that his shirt was sweat soaked and lying by his side, he could see just how slim & beautiful Sasuke's body really was. His face was so beautiful that if he didn't know better, he'd almost mistake Sasuke for a girl.

Naruto couldn't fight the strange impulse to brush the stray black hairs out of Sasuke's marvelously pale face.

Luckily Sasuke wasn't awake and didn't make a single move. His body was actually a little tense before but at Naruto's touch he seemed to loosen up.

Naruto quietly began to contemplate why he did that, _Sasuke and me are best friends, and rivals…why would I even to that sort of thing. I mean he could have any girl in Konoha and practically any girl in the other ninja villages. Why would he even think of settling for a guy, or a guy like me for that matter? Although I really wonder if he might…he did admit to being gay, so it's possible…no! He hates me, he's told me at least a thousand times…or was it a hundred, feels like a thousand, anyways, and he hates me nonetheless._

After his rather disturbing amount of thought, he was brought back to reality by something on his legs. He looked down to see Sasuke lying on his lap his arms stretched over them, his head laying lightly on its side. He wanted Sasuke so bad…but he told him he hated him, so that was never going to happen.

Although his eyes were close, Sasuke was indeed awake. Sasuke had purposefully moved, slowly, to get close to Naruto, making it appear like the cat-like nature to snuggle. He had wanted Naruto longer than he'd accepted the fact that he was gay. Sasuke finally managed to get on top of Naruto, his arms stretched forward as he snuggled against the Kyuubi boy's chest. He didn't care if it seemed Uchiha like, since he knew that if anybody tried to talk about this then they'd die a painful and slow death.

Sakura soon came over and tapped Sasuke's shoulder, at which point, he had to "Wake up" in order to maintain his reputation as a light sleeper. He opened his eyes grumpily and in a rather fake manner jumped off Naruto yelling, "What did you do, you dobe!"

Naruto glared at him as he yelled back, "Nothing! You were the one that _snuggled_ on top of me!" Naruto, being the idiot he was never even realized that Sasuke was being all too fake.

"Yeah right! Like I'd even think of snuggling on top of you, dobe!

"Well, you did! You gay bastard!"

"I am not gay!"

"Yeah, you are, you even admitted it yesterday! How would you feel if I spread the word?" Naruto finally had Sasuke…or so he thought.

Inner Sasuke was grinning from ear to ear at the thoughts he could see running through his head while the outer Sasuke looked shocked as he yelled, "NO! Please, don't! I'll do anything," he stated with just barely a hint in his voice, which Naruto easily picked up.

Naruto smiled as he said, "Alright…I could be convinced, if you go out with me!"

Sakura was shocked at hearing Naruto say Sasuke was gay…and even more so at hearing Naruto's condition for not telling. "Your gay Naruto," was the only thing Sakura could exclaim before her mouth stopped working again.

"Nah, bisexual. Sasuke however is one hundred percent gay," he exclaimed slightly gloating.

"So…what time shall I pick you up, or are you going to pick me up," asked Sasuke patiently.

"I'll pick you up at eight, tomorrow."

"Alright."

"So, let's call it a day," spoke Kakashi finally. "No training tomorrow, since I don't think either of you would want to go out after the training I had planned for tomorrow."

Naruto and Sasuke decided not to stick around to find out what he had planned.

After Naruto and Sasuke were out of earshot Kakashi reached into his pocketed vest and pulled out a twenty, which he quickly handed to Sakura reluctantly. "I can't believe you actually talked me into making a bet on whether or not Naruto and Sasuke go on a date," he muttered angrily.

"Not my fault…now if you don't mind, I got a date with Lee to get too," she said confidently. (I know that the group didn't meet Lee until the Chuunin selection exams but I'm not gonna make a big deal about that.) She had suspected Sasuke was gay since that kiss during the orientation and how Sasuke didn't exactly break away immediately.

"Well…it's thanks to my plan that you won that money," Kakashi said convinced.

"That remind me, where did you get this whacked out plan anyways," she asked curiously.

"Oh, I got it in my latest book of Icha-Icha paradise. Basically these two who had been all their time knowing each other said they hated each other, actually harbored feelings for one another, and one day one of them comes up with a weird disease which causes cat-like characteristics and the two finally admit their feelings for one another…man that's a mouthful," Kakashi finally finished.

"Yeah, it was…and let me guess, you got a hold of that disease and let it loose on Sasuke," asked Sakura suspiciously.

"Yep…but not before I tested it out on a certain teacher of yours," admitted Kakashi as he remembered how sexy Iruka-sensei looked with cat ears and a tail.

Sakura cringed at the mischievous smirk she knew was hidden behind that mask.

Naruto was at the Uchiha mansion at 8:00 sharp, wearing his trademark orange outfit. He knocked on the door and smiled as Sasuke answered the door in his usual style. His ears perked up at seeing Naruto but he hid behind his usual emotionless façade. Naruto knew that if it weren't for his feeling of needing to appear emotionless, he would have thrown his arms around Naruto tightly.

Sasuke stepped next to Naruto and asked, "So, where are we going? Ichiraku's, right?"

Naruto shook his head with his trademark grin plastered on his face as he said, "Nope…you'll find out when we get there."

Sasuke actually dropped his emotionless expression to show he was curious.

The two were walking silently to Naruto's surprise destination. Sasuke finally spoke, "Why was this your requirement for not telling anybody I'm gay?"

A slight blush rushed to Naruto's cheeks as he said in barley above a whisper, "Because, I really…like you."

Sasuke's face also turned pink at hearing that, "Well, Naruto, I-" he almost managed to say with his tail wagging as fast as his heart was beating before Naruto interrupted.

"We're here," exclaimed Naruto as he faced the sign.

Sasuke dropped his jaw. This place was the Akimichi restaurant. All Sasuke knew was that their food was the best and all the Akimichi's who went civilian ran it. He didn't know if Naruto could afford it until he remembered that Chouji owed Naruto a favor from the academy and Chouji might have been a pig but he always made an effort to pay people back.

Naruto led the dumbstruck Uchiha in as he told them to put it on Chouji. Sasuke was surprised to find their menu had seven full pages filled with dishes. Sasuke decided just on some fried pork while Naruto ordered his own favorite, miso ramen.

Naruto and Sasuke remained silent for most of the meal until Naruto finally asked, "What did you wanna say earlier Sasuke?"

"Well…Naruto, it's that I…actually…" he struggled to say but just couldn't say it.

Naruto finally got an idea as to what Sasuke was trying to say, "Do you like me, Sasuke," he asked uncertainly.

Sasuke blushed, his ears flattening to his head and his tail twitching nervously, as he nodded.

Once they had finished the two quickly hurried over to Uchiha Mansion in silence. Once the two were at Sasuke's door, Sasuke's tail, not of it's own free will, lightly wrapped around Naruto pulling the two together. Sasuke quickly put his arms around the smaller boy bringing him into a deep hard kiss.

Naruto kissed Sasuke back just as hard with his arms snaking around Sasuke's waist.

Sasuke finally broke away when he had to breathe and smiled at Naruto before heading inside.

Naruto was halfway home when he finally jumped in the air in an incredibly cheerful mood. He let out a yell of, "I finally got a kiss!" (He doesn't count the kiss during the orientation.)


End file.
